historyasunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Pit Bull
"I practically have to hear it at least once a week from one person or another that I'm too damn big. You'd think I'd get sick of hearing it, but it never ceases to amaze just how unoriginal and unperceptive people can be." Visual Information Detail *Summarized Dossier Sheet *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) *Sprite Visual Expanded Dossier Detail *'Name:' Marco Reedson *'Dispatch Designation:' Pit Bull *'Recruit #:' 14 (Second Generation) (#54 Collective Hellhound Group) *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6' 5 *'Weight:' 408 lbs *'Blood type:' 0- *'Hair color:' Brown (shave) *'Eye color:' Green *'Class:' Juggernaut *'Weapon Preference:' Gravity, Weight *'Disciplines Learned:' Pragmatism *'Born:' Akureyri, Iceland. *'Spoken Language:' Dutch, English *'HH Tattoo Location:' One on each forearm *'Zodiac Sign:' Aries *'Closest Relatives:' Reed (Father) Íris (Mother/Deceased) Luisa (Younger Sister/Deceased) Hallmar (Younger Brother) Background Detail Marco was raised along with a younger brother and sister by his Native-American father and Icelandic mother. Though he had a good upbringing and his parents were both kind and respectful, they had no means to determine the cause of their daughter's unusual ailment. Her health had taken a drastic decrease and her skin had begun to become pale over the course of a week despite being perfectly healthy before. Doctors were baffled, regarding it as a medical mystery and confined her to intensive care while the parents grieved over Luisa's impending death. Marco found this completely unacceptable, believing the doctors were too incompetent to know what they were doing and took it upon himself to sneak her out of the hospital in order to find a more capably-staffed hospital in another town to the south. Recruitment Luisa passed away halfway through their travel to the hospital and Marco was left distraught. In the midst of this, the Hellhounds had finished up an operation just south of his position and witnessed him on the side of the road while driving north to the airport. They stopped to investigate and assisted him back to Akureyri with his family, completely unaware that he was starting to show the same symptoms of Illness that Luisa had shown until he had arrived home. The pigment of his skin had gone noticeably pale and the exhaustion he had exhibited was difficult to ignore. He was rushed to the hospital immediately and examined, but yet again could not determine the source of the illness. Chihuahua intervened on this, requesting Leonberger handle the diplomatic wrangling that would let her provide an examination. After getting the go-ahead, she researched his symptoms and specific ailing according to her own knowledge and ran a few simple tests. Her prognosis determined that he had less than a week to live due to a rare and fatal genetic deficiency that was triggered by any sudden decrease in adrenaline at the onset of puberty. The deficiency in itself caused massive levels of tyrosine, alanine, and histidine depletion as well as a steady and dangerous slowdown of testosterone to the point of both near cessation. Aside from Luisa and Marco, The condition had been recorded only one other time thirty years prior and even then, the case before it wasn't able to be observed accurately due to the availability of resources in it's time. Chihuahua had only managed to save Marco by providing him nutritional supplements over the course of a few days to counterbalance the effects of his specific condition until he recovered. Despite his recovery, his skin remained permanently discolored. After having left the hospital and attending his sister's funeral, Marco was offered a proposition by Chihuahua to join the Hellhounds. The offer couldn't have come sooner. He was aware that his younger brother likely carried the same genetic defect and also disliked the prospect of any others having to go through the ordeal he had just barely survived. He accepted the proposal and has ever since taken voluntary pay cuts to provide for Chihuahua's medical research. Appearances * ???? * ????